


Rainy Day Fund

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Their luck is unreliable like a half-broke horse but just this time it spares them.
Relationships: "Blondie" | The Man with No Name/Tuco Ramirez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Rainy Day Fund

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katerunaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerunaway/gifts).



Their luck is unreliable like a half-broke horse but just this time it spares them.

While crossing the desert, they get caught in the cold pouring rain that came out of nowhere soon after twilight, but then they find a cave hidden among rock formations, and it turns out to be spacious enough to give shelter to them and their horses for the night. Upon a close inspection, though, it proves not only to be significantly more capacious than they thought but also a secret hide of some successful gang of _banditos_. Thankfully, then the owners happen to be away.

Blondie worries about their return, squinting at the cave’s entry in distrust of the noisy veil’s outside power to conceal them securely. But in the end even he decides that there is no way anybody could find the place in this kind of weather, unless by a stupid accident, like they did, especially since the rain only seems to rage wilder by the minute. The only concern that Tuco has is that they can’t take every single item of the discovered loot with them – his saddle bags are already stuffed and his pockets full of trinkets jingle with his every step. Doing the counting, he is ready to burst out laughing. At some point, he feels the urge to drop to his knees, and crosses himself multiple times, and ardently prays, likely bargaining with his God in Spanish. Blondie is reserved with his own emotions, not allowing himself to believe it all until they leave that cave in the morning. All sorts of things can happen until then.

A few weeks ago he would expect Tuco to get suspicious of him, get greedy, and would plan on disarming and possibly double-crossing Tuco before the man would do the same to him and make something stupid and unnecessary, like an attempt on his life. Instead, Tuco is happily pocking him in the shoulder later, stretching out his hands to him to show all the new rings on them.

“You see that, Blondie? You know what that is or do I have to tell you? It’s real gold!” Tuco is choking with happiness, giggling, shaking. “And you know how I know? It looks like gold, it smells like gold, and it tastes like gold even! We’re rich, Blondie! Where is your smile, you, grumpy bastard? Give me a big smile!”

Blondie sees that Tuco won’t leave him be until he confirms for him that it’s not Tuco’s desperate mind playing tricks on him and their windfall won’t become dust in the morning, so, Blondie gives him a smile:

“It’s gold.”

“And it’s ours!”

Next moment, Tuco takes Blondie’s face into his hands and gives him a smack on the lips and hugs him. Blondie tenses up and then relaxes completely, carefully putting his arms around Tuco, still not adjusted to the fact that he can now. They’re both drenched, of course, but Blondie feels incredibly warm at that moment, and he’s glad that he doesn’t need to be looking at Tuco when he forces himself to quietly, amiably say:

“Alright, partner."


End file.
